


Harmony

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Afternoon delight on the beach. (08/31/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is an expanded scene from the RR Cacophony.  


* * *

### Hoshi's Log

I hate him. I hate him in a grab-a-stick-and-chase-him-down-the-beach-while-both-of-us-are-buck-naked kind of hate.

Which is good, because that's actually what I'm doing.

Unfortunately there is a part of me that isn't mad, that actually is rather turned on by the play of muscled in his legs and back and...yes, his ass as he runs down the beach. God he's handsome.

Broad shoulders, narrow waist, tight ass, I mentioned the ass already, right?

Ha! He turned to see how close I was and fell on said ass!!

Note to Hoshi: Sand gives when you try to stop short on it.

Losing my balance I fall right on his hard chest.

Oh My God. And his hard cock.

"So, Jon, do you have a phase pistol there or are you glad to see me?"

### Captain's Log

In trying to throw apologetic glance over my shoulder I trip over my own two feet, landing with a thud, the sand digging into my back. We won't mention the sight of Hoshi's breasts bouncing toward me made me lose all coordination and caused me to trip over my own two feet.

Hmm. I just did.

Anyway, as she was right behind me Hoshi was unable to stop in time and caught her foot against the furrows in the sand I made, and landed smack dab on top of me.

Well, slightly ahead of me since those breasts...those glorious, perky, luscious breasts with those hard, ruckered nipples just begging to be kissed and sucked...were right in front of my face.

Wait.

Did she just say what I thought she said?

Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, Ms. Sato.

I pull her head to mine and kiss her.

### Hoshi's Log

Uh oh, he's got that wicked gleam in his eye...

Oh My God he's kissing me!!

Damn it feels good.

Ohhhhhhhhhh he's got my lower lip between his teeth and he's sucking on it...

What the hell, why not?

I run my tongue over his teeth, and he opens for me, letting me slip inside. Our tongues meet, sliding over each other wetly. I return the favor and nibble on his lip. He moans.

I made him moan!

Go me!!

His hands are running over my back, my bottom, oh he feels good. I run my own hands up to his shoulders, breaking off the kiss. Mainly to breathe, but also to run my mouth down his neck to his chest. I trail kisses over his hard pecs, shifting myself lower.

Oh boy.

That's no pistol, that's a damned RIFLE.

No way is that thing ever going to fit.

### Captain's Log

She tastes sweet.

That's my first thought.

My second is to wonder if she's going to slap me.

But the next second her tongue is wrestling with mine, and my hands are all over her like some crass teenager under a set of bleachers with his first girl.

But damn she tastes sweet.

She breaks of the kiss and I panic, but she's only moved to other parts of me. Her mouth leaves a hot trail behind it and I'm breathing hard, wondering how far she'll let me go.

I want her, I need her; I've been wanting her, I've been needing her.

Her wet heat slides over my cock and my hips jerk, causing her to freeze. I look into her eyes and see the apprehension there.

I know what she's thinking.

I'm not bragging, but I'm a big guy. It's not all it's cracked up to be, there's only so much room in a woman before you bottom out and it becomes painful for her. Hoshi's small, I'm sure she's wondering if it will fit.

Oh God.

I hope that's what she's wondering and not 'what the hell have I gotten myself into, get me the hell outta here'.

Pleasepleaseplease....

I kiss her deep, grabbing her ass and rubbing my self against that slick heat.

Think that was too forward?

### Hoshi's Log

I want him, I need him, but I don't think I can handle this thing!

Two years without sex and the first one I get is huge.

But God he feels so good, all hard muscle...

I push back against him, knowing somehow I'll get him in me. With a slight shifting of the hips he's right where I want him, I can feel the swollen head against my entrance.

I look into those green eyes to make sure there's no doubt that this is what he wants. I see none, only want, need, desire...love?

He lifts his hips and slides in, I hiss slightly at the pain. He freezes, but I sink down slowly; along with the pain is pleasure.

Gradually, little by little we get that python in me.

Then I begin to ride him.

### Captain's Log

Oh God she's tight.

My head is swimming, it takes everything for me not to just shove him in her I want it so bad. Her eyes are closed, teeth biting down on her lip as she slowly takes me in.

So tight, so fucking tight...

Then finally I'm in, a warm wet vise surrounding me, and she begins to move. Jeeze, it's better than I remember, and I know it's been awhile but damn...

Her breasts are bobbing in front of me again and she rocks and I reach up taking a nipple into my mouth and the other between my fingers. Hoshi's eyes open in surprise, and I grin, still sucking on that hard nub. She smiles back, a sultry one, and gives a little wiggle next time she sinks down. I growl back and thrust up against her.

She rides me harder then, our eyes never leaving each other. It's one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced, and I'm so close to the edge. I want more; this slow ride would be fine if it was the third or fourth time but it's the first and I want to pound into her, drive deep and make her mine...

### Hoshi's Log

I'm being split in two, that's the only explanation.

He's in me and I have no idea how, but then I'm not really concentrating on that because he feels soooooooooooo gooooood...

Hs mouth, his hand, his cock, all over me, in me, driving me wild, it's been too long since I had sex, God I needed this but most of all I needed him to do this.

Without warning he flips me over and pins me, his mouth over mine. I wrap my legs around his hips as he thrusts into me hard and deep, setting a bruising pace but I want more, more, more....

I bury my face in the hollow of his throat, licking and biting the tender skin. My orgasm is rolling up through me, I can feel it about to crest and I welcome it.

Three quick thrusts and it's here, ripping through me as I clutch at him, biting down on his shoulder as he pours into me, heat flooding inside me.

I sob out his name, my body shaking.

### Captain's Log

OhGodHoshisosweetsotightFUCKYES!!!!!!!!

### Hoshi's Log

Bliss. Perfect, utter bliss.


End file.
